The present invention relates to a supporting and guide roller for pull-out guides for drawers. This kind of roller has become known through patents DE-AS 20 18 132 and AT-PS 317 473. According to these patents, the second and softer rolling surface is first to bear a normal load and, as the load increases, the soft rolling surface is deformed radially inward and the load transfer is then carried out through the hard, first rolling surface.
DE-GM 71 29 122 provides an O-ring for this purpose that extends over the periphery of the hard rolling surface. However, the disadvantage of this design is that the O-ring rubs and chafes on the groove base and begins to shrink and thicken under large loads and thus spreads out and shears off. The service life of this kind of known roller is thus relatively short.
It is known through German patent 35 07 821 filed by the same assignee that the service life can be improved by injecting elastic material of the softer rolling surface into a radially running groove intersecting transverse boreholes in an equidistant arrangement on the same radius in the peripheral direction of the roller. In this way, the transverse boreholes are also filled with the soft elastic material together with the groove, which improves the service life considerably.